1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to identification devices for animals, and more particularly, to a microcassette tape attached to an animal collar which contains all pertinent identification information of the animal and the animal's owner recorded on the tape. By playing the tape one may facilitate the return of a lost animal to the owner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Identification devices for animals which are mounted on a collar are known in ad. U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,879 discloses a restraining device for animals which includes an animal collar with a flexible belt and a transparent window running along a substantial portion of the belt. A strip containing identifying indicia is placed inside the transparent window. The indicia contains ownership identification to facilitate the return of the lost animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,660 discloses an identification holder for dogs and cats which includes an identification tag fastened to a collar harness or leash. The holder comprises a transparent plastic pocket in which identifying indicia is placed. The indicia is placed on a strip which is held on the collar by a snap fastener. The indicia may be changed to reflect changes in the owner's address.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,743 discloses a license tag and identification holder for a dog collar. This device includes a holder for a license tag or other identifying data such as the owner's name and address which is easily installed on existing dog collar without the need for modifying the collar in any way.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior ad indicates it to be well known to use identifying indicia on an animal collar to assist in the identification of the animal and the subsequent return of the animal to the owner, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device to give more complete identifying information concerning a lost animal is not contemplated. Nor does the prior an described above teach or suggest a microcassette tape connected to a animal collar which may be utilized as an identification device for the animal. Through the use of a microcassette tape more complete information may be given concerning the animal which is an advantage of the present invention over the prior art. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.